Stimpy's Death
by TheDarkMaster95
Summary: Stimpy dies in a car accident and now Ren and Sven are just depressed.


It was a very quiet day Ren and Stimpy were watching TV and they were feeling kinda board.

"I'm board" Ren said.

"Yeah me too" Stimpy replied.

Suddenly Stimpy had an idea.

"I know let's play a game!" Stimpy said.

"What kind of game?" Ren said.

"Don't Whizz On The Electric Fence!" he said jumping up and down.

"Oh no remember what happened when Sven came to visit and and I whizzed on it and then we all nearly got killed!" Ren said very quickly.

"Oh...good point" Stimpy said acting board again.

Ren suddenly had an idea.

"I know!" Ren said quickly.

"What Ren?" Stimpy said eagerly.

"Lets go to McDonalds I'm getting hungry anyway" Ren said

"McDonalds? Joy! Let's go!" Stimpy said grabbing Rens arm running to the car.

Ren and Stimpy got in the car and they were off. Ren was driving and Stimpy was in the front seat.

"What are you getting Stimpy?" Ren asked.

"A big mac, 10 mcnuggets and a large Sprite." Stimpy said.

"What about you?" Stimpy asked.

"A quarter pounder, large fire and medium " Ren said.

As they were pulling into the parking lot Stimpy noticed a car that was coming right for them but it was too late for him to tell Ren. The car crashed into the left side and it made the glass shatter and the car almost tipped but survived. Ren woke up and said.

"Stimpy are you ok?"

Stimpy didn't say a word his head was on the airbag holder and he was just quiet.

"Stimpy?" Ren said.

Not a signal sound.

"Stimpy?!" Ren shouted.

This time Ren lifted his head up to see pieces of glass piercing into his skull.

Ren started to cry immediately he called an ambulance.

Minutes later the ambulance came and took Stimpy's body with them. Ren came with them in the ambulance staying by his best friends side.

Hours later Stimpy was hooked to life support and Ren took out his phone and he was making a call to Sven.

"Hello Sven." Ren said.

"Hello cousin Ren." Sven said.

"Hey where having an issue Stimpy was in a fatal car accident and he may not make it so you should come down here now to see him for the last time." Ren said.

"On no brother Stimpy's gonna die I'm a comin!" Sven said and then he hanged up.

Ren cried after Sven hanged up.

30 minutes later Sven came and just was in tears to see Stimpy in the hospital bed.

"He may not a make it?" Sven said with tears.

"No he may not." Ren said hugging his cousin.

Suddenly a long endless beep caught Ren and Sven's attention Stimpy life support showed he had no heart beat.

"NO!" Sven screamed.

Doctors quickly came in to the room and saw this and they said that they couldn't do anything else and that his time of death was 3:21 PM.

Two days later Ren and Sven planned the funeral in a large funeral parlor downtown. They posted this on the website.

**Stimpson J. Cat**

**September 28, 1962-October 20, 2014**

**Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat , 52, died unexpectedly at 2:31 PM on October 20, 2014 from injuries. He was born on September 28, 1962 and grew up as a fun loving cat. Stimpson enjoyed watching TV and playing with board games. **

**Calling hours will be at 7-9 PM and the service will be at Robertson Funeral Home at 1:30 PM.**

An hour before the funeral took place Ren and Sven were still preparing the funeral when a hurst pulled into the parking lot. Ren and Sven went out to see that it had Stimpy's body in it. He was in a dark blue casket. Ren and Sven carried the casket into the parlor and sat it on the casket area. Ren operand the first part of the lid and saw Stimpy inside. Stimpy's face was blank he was wearing his usual white gloves. Ren and Sven put many of his favorite things by his side Ren put a record of his favorite song of all time Happy Happy Joy Joy and Sven put their favorite board game that they used to play together Don't Whizz On The Electric Fence. Next Ren put a bush of flowers on the closed part of the casket. Next Ren set up a TV close to the casket and it was playing a slideshow of photos of Stimpy of his past and present.

Sven put rows of chairs close to the casket for people to sit and mourn.

Next Ren put cards on a table next to the casket for everyone to take one that read:

_IN LOVING MEMORY OF_

Stimpson J. Cat

_Date of birth_

September 28, 1962

_Date of death_

October 20, 2014

Service at:

Roberson Funeral Home

October 23 at 1:30 PM

Burial at:

Holy Cemetery

Second 7, Grave 13

_LET US PRAY_

Our mighty God we have showed you all our respect may you have mercy on our souls. Amen.

Hours later the funeral began relatives and close friends came into the room to see Stimpy one last time before saying goodbye. Everybody was crying or talking. Hours later the director of the funeral home came "Ladies and gentlemen we will be having the service tomorrow afternoon at 1:30 but for right now we let Stimpson J. Cat rest in peace." Then everybody left but Ren and Sven stayed still sad over the death of a good friend.

The next day everybody showed up the next day when the reverend came up "Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today for the service of Mr. Stimpson J. Cat now before we begin we have a letter from on of his close friends Sven Hoek who is also here today. **Stimpy has always been a good friend of mine. He would usually come and visit me and usally when he was bored the only thing he would want to do is come on over to my house. We would play Don't Whizz On The Electric Fence and it was just are all time favorite board game. McDonalds was our favorite place to eat and he would always order his favorite food a Big Mac, 10 McNuggets and a large Sprite. When I heard that you have passed away I did nothing but cry but I'm sure God has gave you a good place in heaven where you can play your favorite games and listen to your favorite songs. Sincerely, Sven Hoek.**

"Let us pray now." the Reverend said. "Dear lord we please ask you to have mercy on the soul of Stimpson Cat. Amen."

"Now then we will be heading to Holy Cemetery for the burial just follow the hearst and you should be ok getting to the cemetery."

Everybody got in their cars while Ren and Sven carried Stimpy's casket to the hearst and they got a ride in the hearst as well.

When they got to the cemetery it was very quiet the sky was grey and it started to rain. There was a tombstone with a hole which was for Stimpy it read:

Our Beloved Son and Friend

Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat

September 28, 1962

October 20, 2014

R.I.P

Ren and Sven placed the casket right on the hole and it started to lower. Everybody threw a rose on the casket and just stared at it when it reached the bottom.

After the funeral Ren and Sven would put a cross and flowers on his tombstone on the day he was born and the day he died.

Things would never be normal after Stimpys death.

Ren suffered from severe depression and began to drink heavily every night until one day he took his shotgun out and shot himself in the chest. He was buried right next to Stimpy.

Sven was so bored and sad with his life now that his friend and cousin were dead and so he committed suicide by whizzing on the electric fence. He was cremated and his ashes were scattered next to Ren and Stimpy's graves.

THE END I hope you really enjoyed this story. Please review I love feedback!


End file.
